


Pala-dinner

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also time to ruin another fandom with my sinful hands, One Shot, Soft Vore, Time for SIN, Unwilling, Vore, voretron - Freeform, what time is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: After crash landing on an unknown alien planet, Keith searches for an injured Shiro, his worry increasing as the black lion's pilot stops responding.





	Pala-dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thought I'd try to write a vore one shot for another fandom, so I went with Voretron. Probably not the first person to come up with this scenario, but I decided to write it anyways. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also don't worry, I've got plenty of ovorewatch prompts queued up, so I'm definitely still writing for that fandom.)

Despite finding the black lion, Keith didn't see Shiro anywhere. His fellow paladin and the team leader was no longer responding. Shiro had mentioned being attacked by creatures, so if he found another lifeform, he'd likely find Shiro.  
  
Deciding to leave Black behind, Keith continued through the gorge, in search of signs of life. His bayard was at the ready, prepared for anything.  
  
"Shiro?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
With ever increasing fears, he continued onward, considering going back to the lion. That is, until he caught sight of movement just ahead. Carefully and quietly, he got closer.  
  
Three violet quadrapede beasts, lizard-like with big crimson eyes. They currently were ignorant of his presence, two of them seemingly a tad more riled up than the third.  
  
Focused on the creatures, he almost missed it, if he didn't look away to scan for signs of Shiro. The black paladin's helmet lay discarded on the ground, sideways and a little scuffed up.  
  
Well, it was no longer a mystery why Shiro had stopped responding. However, his didn't solve the biggest problem.  
  
Where was Shiro?  
  
Now knowing he had to be somewhere nearby, Keith made a stupid decision. He yelled.  
  
"Shiro! Where are you?"  
  
And as he expected, the alien creatures responded to his call first. The antsy pair headed right for the red paladin, while the third remained where it was.  
  
Still no sign of Shiro.  
  
Keith went tense with anticipation, in a battle-ready stance, waiting for the beasts to approach. Once they were close enough, he leaped into action.  
  


\-----

Shiro could barely move, limbs bound by the tightness of his prison. He struggled regardless, but to no avail.

One of the alien creatures had managed to capture him, and had hungrily devoured him whole. Now he trapped inside its stomach, with no way of calling for help.

The feeling of hopelessness and defeat began to sink into Shiro as he was jostled around in the beast's gut. This was it, the end of the black paladin. The last thing he'd likely hear would be the alien stomach churning and gurgling around him.

That was until he heard his name.

Keith was here! By the sounds of it, the younger red paladin didn't know where he was yet, but nonetheless, Shiro was given a spark of hope.

Just as long as Keith didn't fall to the same fate as himself, he had a chance.

So in hoping that he would endure, Shiro also needed to make sure he'd be found. He gave the stomach a few hard kicks (well, as hard as he could muster in the cramped space), and screamed.

"Keith! Keith, I'm here! It ate me whole! Keith!"

\-----

He'd definitely gotten a little scuffed up, but Keith had managed to send the two beasts packing. That just left him with the third, slightly plump-looking one.

The beast seemed annoyed that Keith had scared away it's friends, and got up from it's relaxed position, growling at the human. It seemed tired and sluggish however, and thus he let his guard down a little, already a bit tired out from the last fight.

He was unprepared when it pounced.

Keith found himself pinned beneath the beast, breath knocked out of him. It wrenched his blade away from him with its jaws, flinging it away and out of reach. Defenceless.

He tensed up, waiting for the ripping and tearing of his own flesh, but instead found his helmet engulphed in its mouth. The alien pulled him further, its teeth not piercing his skin.

Wait, did this creature eat its prey whole?!

His squirms and struggles did nothing as he was pulled further and into it's gullet, soaked in spit, the warmth slowly engulfing him. He couldn't see in the darkness, but didn't want to, deciding to turn his helmet's display off as he  travelled downward. The throat rippled around him, as he waited for the enviable entrance into its stomach.

Suddenly, there was a lack of tension around his head, then shoulders, then so on and so forth. He didn't have to guess where he was.

As the rest of his slowly slid into the chamber, Keith cautiously poked around at his surroundings, still not quite willing to turn on the lights of his helmet. Soft and wet. Hands ran across something solid, and he pulled away quickly, uncertain what he just touched.

"H-h-hello...?"

That voice! Without hesitation, he turned on his lights.

Shiro was laying beside him, drenched and weak, definitely worse for wear. He opened his eyes and looked back at him, frowning.

"Oh no...."

"Shiro are you okay?"

"Considering the circumstances, no."

Keith let out a light chuckle, despite the situation. Shiro wasn't wrong.

"You shouldn't have come looking for me."

"Don't blame yourself. If I hadn't gotten eaten, I don't think I would've found you. Plus," Keith tapped his helmet, "I've still got communications."

Shiro's frown melted into a small smile, the reassurance easing his grim mood.

Without warning, the pair were suddenly jostled around, followed by a sudden decrease of space. What sounded like a either a yawn or burp reverberated around them, as they assumed the creature laid down.

Shiro sighed, clearly still unsettled by their situation.

"So the waiting game it is then?"

"Unfortunately yes."

And so the two paladins laid inside the gut of an alien, waiting for their rescue. That is, of course, if it was coming.

In the meantime, the creature took a blissful nap. Those two strange snacks had been rowdy, but quite filling. Tasted delicious too.


End file.
